


Ready For Disaster

by zambietrashart



Series: Flirting With Disaster [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex just sings cause he can, Carrie is mentioned in passing, M/M, They're best friends, based off of the karaoke that the cast did, tell me otherwise I dare you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/pseuds/zambietrashart
Summary: Alex does some singing in the studio and his boyfriends watch. That's about it, there's some snuggles.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina, Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Flirting With Disaster [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973005
Kudos: 79





	Ready For Disaster

Alex set up his new phone shuffling through music hearing one of his favorite songs come on. “Yes!” Alex said. He and Carrie had choreographed a dance to it so he got in position. “Let's go girls!” Alex said, smirking to himself, turning around. ”I'm going out tonight, I'm feelin' alright gonna let it all hang out. Want to make some noise, really raise my voice, yeah, I want to scream and shout. No inhibitions, make no conditions, get a little outta line. I ain't gonna act politically correct, I only want to have a good time. The best thing about being a woman is the prerogative to have a little fun and oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady, men's shirts, short skirts oh, oh, oh, really go wild yeah, doin' it in style. Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction color my hair, do what I dare. Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free yeah, to feel the way I feel man, I feel like a woman!” Alex sang dancing around the studio. 

Reggie and Luke walked around with their new phones and heard music and singing from the studio and saw Alex dancing around the studio and called Willie facetiming him so he could see.

“What?” Willie said tired.

“Dude, look,” Luke said turning the camera.

“The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take the chance to get out on the town

We don't need romance, we only want to dance we're gonna let our hair hang down,” Alex sang throwing his hat across the room flipping his hair back laughing. ”The best thing about being a woman is the prerogative to have a little fun and oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady men's shirts, short skirts oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style. Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction color my hair, do what I dare. Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free yeah, to feel the way I feel man I feel like a woman!” Alex looked like he was having the time of his afterlife dancing around the studio.

“The best thing about being a woman is the prerogative to have a little fun and oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady men's shirts, short skirts oh, oh, oh, really go wild yeah, doin' it in style. Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction color my hair, do what I dare. Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free yeah, to feel the way I feel man I feel like a woman! I get totally crazy can you feel it? Come, come, come on baby I feel like a woman!” Alex sang finishing and applause startled him from his pose and he fell over seeing his boyfriends standing there and one on the phone.

“Damn Alex,” Reggie said still clapping.

“Shut up!” Alex yelled embarrassed.

“Ok grouchy, I see how it is,” Luke said backing up and Willie beeped on the phone leaving the call and then poofing so he was there in person behind Alex hugging him from behind.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed Alex,” Willie said and Alex sighed leaning back against him. “We all love you and you know that.”

“Whatever,” Alex said rolling his eyes smiling.

“Alright that’s it!” Luke said tackling Alex to the ground and the other boys got to the ground too. Alex ended up with his back against Reggie, Luke on his left, and Willie on his right hugging him tight.

“I love you guys,” Alex said drifting off to sleep.

“Love you too,” Reggie said kissing the top of Alex’s head.

“Love you more,” Luke said kissing his left cheek.

“Love you most,” Willie said kissing the right each of them following Alex off to deep sleep. 

Julie walked in the room seeing the four boys chilling on the floor next to the couch and awed softly taking a picture to prove that it happened she was going to have eternal blackmail.

  
  



End file.
